Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dart game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine, and more particularly to an electronic dart golf game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine.
For many years, dart players have enjoyed the automatic handling of dart game scoring in electronic dart game machines. Electronic dart games and associated electronics are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,033, entitled xe2x80x9cDart Game With Random Target Number Generator,xe2x80x9d issued to Lychock. Jr. (xe2x80x9cthe ""033 patentxe2x80x9d); U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,251, entitled xe2x80x9cDart Game With Apertured Target Plates Resiliently Mounted,xe2x80x9d issued to Jones et al (xe2x80x9cthe ""251 patentxe2x80x9d), U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,660, entitled xe2x80x9cDart Machine With Electronic Matrix,xe2x80x9d issued to Zammuto (xe2x80x9cthe ""660 patentxe2x80x9d); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,516, entitled xe2x80x9cDouble Bullseye For Dart Game,xe2x80x9d issued to Brejcha et al (xe2x80x9cthe ""516 patentxe2x80x9d). The disclosures of the ""033, ""251, ""660 and ""516 patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Typically, an electronic dart game machine includes an internal central processing unit (CPU) that controls the user interface for game selection and feedback during game play. The CPU within an electronic dart game machine typically keeps track of player scores and game parameters. That is, after the CPU receives information from the dart board playing surface (e.g., the point where the dart hit, such as a distinct scoring segment such as a bullseye, or xe2x80x9ctriple 20xe2x80x9d) the CPU may send information to a display unit so that the player may see his/her score.
For the CPU to determine the point where a dart hit, and consequently a player""s score, the dart board playing surface, i.e., the dart board, is typically connected to a contact detector that is divided into various segments. For example, a distinct segment is typically assigned to (and positioned behind) the bullseye. Additionally, each distinct scoring segment of the dart board playing surface (e.g., single 20, double 20, triple 20, single 18, double 18, triple 18, etc.) is associated with a distinct segment of the contact detector. For example, if a player""s thrown dart hits or contacts a triple 15 area on the dart board playing surface, the contact from the throw is detected by the segment of the contact detector associated with the triple 15 area. This information is communicated to the CPU, typically by wires. The CPU includes programs that link this communicated information to a particular score, depending on the game being played. For example, if xe2x80x9ccricketxe2x80x9d is played, the CPU would score three marks of xe2x80x9c15xe2x80x9d for the player who threw the dart that hit the xe2x80x9ctriple 15.xe2x80x9d Thus, upon determination or computation of a particular score, the CPU sends information to a display unit so that the player(s) can see the score(s).
Many dart game machines employ the use of a video monitor, such as a television, computer screen and the like, to provide user interface feedback. That is, video monitors may display player scores, the type of game being played, various parameters of the game, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,121, issued to Beall et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""121 patentxe2x80x9d), describes how a typical electronic dart board game machine with a video monitor functions. The Beall patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,806 entitled xe2x80x9cMultiple Target Electronic Dart Game,xe2x80x9d issued to Martin (xe2x80x9cthe ""806 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a multiple dart board electronic dart game having a shared microprocessor that monitors and services operation of each dart board. The ""806 patent is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The graphical display of the ""806 patent operates under the control of the microprocessor and may show player scores in a split screen display or in a single display.
While many electronic dart game machines include video displays, typical video displays are only used to display scores. Also, the number of dart games that may be played on electronic dart game machines is limited. Thus, a need exists for an electronic dart game machine that takes greater advantage of the visual capabilities of the video/graphical display controlled by the CPU. Additionally, a need exists for a new and exciting dart game that may be played on an electronic dart game machine.
A system for an electronic dart golf game on an electronic dart game machine has been developed. Embodiments of the present invention include at least one electronic dart board having distinct scoring segments, a CPU electrically connected to at least one electronic dart board, a video display electrically connected to the CPU, and a memory, which stores a plurality of virtual golf courses, electrically connected to the CPU. Each electronic dart board is a standard, regulation electronic dart board having a plurality of distinct scoring segments that are configured to receive darts. The CPU detects dart hits or contacts at the distinct scoring segments
The CPU displays game mode graphics on the video display. The game mode graphics include a golf course hole graphic having a virtual ball and a hole, and a power control or meter having a moving element, such as an oscillating bar. The CPU correlates an instantaneous movement (or oscillation) of said oscillating or otherwise cyclical element at an instant when a dart initially hits or contacts a distinct scoring segment with a movement of the virtual ball on the golf course hole graphic. The CPU also correlates a spatial relationship between a point where the dart contacts the distinct scoring segment and at least one of a target distinct scoring segment and target, distinct scoring area with flight path characteristics, such as slicing and hooking, of the virtual ball.
Embodiments of the present invention may be played by a plurality of players playing at a plurality of electronic dart game machines. The electronic dart game machines may be networked together to allow for additional players at additional locations.
A method of an electronic dart golf game has also been developed. The method includes the steps of storing a plurality of virtual golf courses in the memory of an electronic dart game machine having a video display and an electronic dart board; displaying or showing a power indicator having a moving indicator, such as an oscillating bar, on the video display; moving the moving indicator so that a player may anticipate when to throw a dart toward the electronic dart board; displaying a course hole graphic and a virtual ball on the video display; contacting a distinct scoring segment on an electronic dart board with a thrown dart; and correlating the contacting step with a movement of the virtual golf ball over the course hole graphic shown on the video display.